


La Lance et l'Epée

by Chanith



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanith/pseuds/Chanith
Summary: Succession de one-shots Light/Fang durant la période du jeu. Warning : Fluff et comédie.
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang
Kudos: 5





	1. Retenue

La nuit était sombre et pesante sur les vastes plaines d'Archylte. Seul point lumineux, un feu de camp autour duquel dormaient des voyageurs harassés.

Fang se réveilla brusquement, étendue sur le dos. Elle se releva sur un coude pour vérifier que tout allait bien dans le camp. Mais tout était calme, peut-être était-ce juste le cri d'un animal lointain qui avait affolé ses sens aiguisés de chasseuse.

La grande silhouette de Snow faisait les cent pas un peu plus loin. C'était son tour de garde, et il avait visiblement réussi à ne pas s'endormir. Rassurée, Fang reporta son attention sur ses voisines avant de se rallonger. A sa droite, Vanille dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Et de l'autre côté, Lightning...

Lightning.

Fang soupira légèrement, si elle avait eu tant de mal à s'endormir, la proximité de la leader de leur groupe n'y était peut être pas étrangère. On n'avait pas idée aussi, d'être si sexy en maniant sa gunblade.

La jeune femme gémit soudain dans son sommeil, le visage crispé.

Serah... l'entendit-elle murmurer au milieu de grommellements inintelligibles.

Fang sentit son cœur se serrer. Même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler, Light était déjà tellement tourmentée dans la journée, qu'au moins ses rêves lui apportent un peu de paix !

Sans vraiment penser à ce qu'elle faisait, Fang rampa silencieusement sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle voulait voir le visage de son amie calme et détendu. Souriant aurait été un plus, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

Elle lui serra doucement l'épaule, d'une pression qu'elle voulait rassurante. Lightning gémissait toujours.

Fang rapprocha son visage.

\- Shhh, murmura-t-elle doucement comme à un enfant. Tout ira bien. On arrivera à récupérer Serah, je te le promets. Tout ira bien.

Lightning se tut soudain et bougea. Fang se figea sur place, retenant sa respiration.

\- Bon sang, si elle se réveille, je vais prendre un coup de poing, songea-t-elle un peu tard.

Mais la jeune femme ne se réveilla pas et se contenta de marmonner quelques mots pour faire bonne mesure. Oubliant la menace, Fang s'enhardit et lui dégagea le visage d'une mèche envahissante. Ses doigts restèrent dans ses cheveux qu'elle commença à caresser doucement. Peu à peu les traits de Lightning se détendaient, pour devenir presque doux.

Fang regardait la transformation, fascinée et ravie d'en être la cause. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se rassasier du spectacle devant elle. Les cils pâles de Lightning, son souffle tranquille qu'elle sentait contre son cou, la ligne de sa mâchoire... Son pouce en suivait déjà le contour pour descendre dans son cou.

Leurs corps étaient dangereusement proches, se frôlant à chaque mouvement de Fang. La respiration de la pulsienne se fit plus rauque, sa main ne demandait qu'à continuer de descendre le long des courbes de Lightning.

Fang, Fang, tu vas faire des bêtises, arrête ! lui cria sa conscience. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux, pas comme ça, pas maintenant !

Encore un peu, plaida-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle déglutit péniblement et sa main remonta sur la joue de la jeune femme endormie. Son pouce se tendit avec tentation vers ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Comme elle aurait voulu goûter son souffle, se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui...

… qui étaient en train de la regarder fixement.

Merde.

Fang sentit le corps de Lightning se raidir contre le sien et son regard devient glacial. En une fraction de seconde, la pulsienne envisagea une dizaine de bonnes excuses pour expliquer la position dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

\- Fang... commença Lightning d'une voix lourde de menace. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'expliques ce que tu es en train de faire...

Lightning Farron n'avait pas de moment de faiblesse au réveil, ou de perte de repères. Elle était immédiatement en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et pour l'heure, ses moyens lui criaient de frapper sans sommation. Seul le désir de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres la retint.

\- Chut ! souffla Fang. Je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil, tu comprends, appeler Serah, alors j'me suis dit que ça te plairait surement pas que Snow ou un autre t'entende, alors j'ai essayé de te réveiller, voilà c'est tout.

Fang avait débité son histoire à toute allure, tout en commençant à s'éloigner de Lightning imperceptiblement.

\- Et est-ce que tu t'es demandé une seule seconde si ça me plairait de me réveiller à moitié serrée contre toi ? demanda celle-ci, fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.

A peine eut-elle dit ses mots que quelque chose vacilla dans son regard lorsqu'elle s'entendit les prononcer. Mais Fang ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle rit d'un air gêné.

\- Oh tu sais, c'est de moi dont on parle, j'ai pas réfléchi aussi loin.

Et elle lui adressa son sourire le plus désarmant. Une version améliorée du sourire innocent, celui-ci elle avait renoncé à l'utiliser avec Lightning, il ne marchait pas du tout.

Celle-ci s'adoucit légèrement. Peut-être qu'à force de reculer, Fang avait atteint la distance qu'inconsciemment elle pouvait accepter.

\- Merci alors, je suppose... dit Lightning lentement, avec encore quelques traces de soupçon dans la voix.

\- C'est rien, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, dit Fang.

Mais elle était joueuse, et même en ayant échappé à l'ire de son amie, la pulsienne ne put se résoudre à terminer la scène ainsi.

\- Bonne nuit Light, essaye de te reposer, ajouta-t-elle affectueusement.

Puis avançant sa main, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux roses derrière l'oreille de Lightning, et avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, s'enroula dans sa couverture et lui tourna le dos pour se rapprocher de Vanille.

Elle laissa derrière elle une Lightning les yeux arrondis d'incrédulité, rougissant furieusement.

Je viens de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Il est impossible qu'elle ait fait ça, songea-t-elle en levant machinalement la main vers sa joue que Fang avait effleurée. De toutes façons, demain je la tue.

Alors que, satisfaite d'elle-même, Fang commençait doucement à s'assoupir, une petite voix pleine de reproche s'éleva soudain près de son oreille.

\- Fang ? C'est un jeu dangereux auquel tu joues là, tu sais, murmura Vanille avec désapprobation.

Fang leva les yeux vers son amie et soupira.

\- Je ne joue pas, Vanille, je ne joue pas, dit-elle.


	2. Trouble fête

Fang poursuivait Lightning à grand pas déterminés dans tous le camp, sa longue chevelure noire virevoltant derrière elle. Elle n'allait pas laisser la jeune femme esquiver ainsi leur conversation.

\- Allez Light, s'il te plaît ! J'en ai eu envie dès que je t'ai vu, je te promets que je serais délicate !

Sazh qui était paisiblement assis sur un rocher en train d'éplucher quelques racines pour le dîner, se coupa net en entendant ces mots. Etouffant un cri de douleur, il porta son pouce à sa bouche et son regard se tourna vers les deux jeune femmes.

\- Laisse-moi rire, tu en es bien incapable, rétorqua sévèrement Lightning, se retournant à peine. Et je t'ai déjà dit non.

Mais Fang était têtue, elle s'obstina :

\- Je sais bien qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, et que c'est sûrement quelque chose de très intime pour toi, mais je voudrais vraiment essayer !

Cette fois-ci, Lightning s'arrêta, les poings sur les hanches et elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu le reconnaisses, dit-elle. Mais j'espère quand même avoir mon mot à dire et c'est : non !

La chasseuse haussa les épaules avec insouciance et continua à supplier :

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amuser, hein ? Allez, sois sympa, moi aussi je veux jouer avec !

Snow venait de revenir avec du gibier pour le repas du soir. Il était assoiffé et buvait de grandes goulées d'eau à sa gourde. Il s'étrangla soudain et recracha tout par terre. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment d'entendre ce qu'il croyait ?

Fang avança vers Lightning, plus décidée que jamais.

\- Tu sais que je suis capable d'aller chercher ce que je veux par la force, ne me pousse pas à le faire ! menaça-t-elle.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, si tu crois que ça me fait peur, répliqua Lightning avec un sourire sardonique, mais elle reprit néanmoins sa marche, prenant ses distances avec la pulsienne. Et toi qui parlait de délicatesse, bravo, ça met en confiance...

Ce fut cet instant que Vanille choisit pour apparaître derrière Sazh et Snow.

\- Hé, les garçons, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! annonça-t-elle joyeusement en brandissant deux grappes de gros fruits oranges.

Seul le silence lui répondit. N'aimant pas beaucoup être ignorée, elle se planta devant eux à pas décidés et présenta à nouveau sa trouvaille.

\- J'ai dit : regardez ce que j'ai...

Mais sa voix mourrut en voyant les yeux vagues et le sourire incertain de ses deux compagnons. Elle suivit la direction de leur regard et vit Fang et Lightning en pleine altercation, totalement inconscientes d'avoir des spectateurs.

Accélérant le pas, Fang parvint à agripper le poignet de son amie et la fit se retourner vers elle.

\- Si tu me laisses faire, tu pourras jouer avec la mienne en échange, d'accord ? proposa-t-elle gravement.

Lightning se dégagea vivement, mais la résolution sur son visage faiblit un instant. Elle était visiblement tentée.

Vanille suivait l'échange bouche bée. Un gargouillis étouffé venant de Snow la tira de sa stupeur.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain scandalisée, je t'interdis de penser à quoi tu penses !

Et une grêle de minuscule coups de poings s'abattit sur le bras du grand blond, sans que ça ait l'air de vraiment le déranger.

Fang sentait que Lightning était sur le point de céder.

\- Alors ? dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur et provocant. Tu vas me montrer ce dont tu es capable ?

\- Bon, d'accord, murmura Lightning. Mais pas ici, mettons-nous à l'écart. Et je te préviens, je ne te laisserais pas faire n'importe quoi !

Fang soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Détends-toi un peu Sunshine, ça te ferait du bien. Je trouve vexant que tu ne me fasses pas plus confiance que ça, tu sais quand même que je suis loin d'être maladroite !

Continuant leur chamaillerie, les deux femmes s'éloignèrent et disparurent derrière un monticule rocheux.

\- Euuuh, on fait quoi ? demanda soudain Snow, rompant le silence.

\- Nggnn, émit Sazh qui bataillait à réfréner un saignement de nez inopportun.

\- Quelle question ! On finit de préparer le repas, évidemment ! asséna Vanille en tapant du pied.

Elle attrapa les deux hommes chacun par un bras et les traîna jusqu'au feu de camp. Chacun reprit sa tâche là où il l'avait laissée. L'ambiance était un peu bizarre entre eux trois, mais cela n'empêcha pas Vanille de se mettre à chantonner doucement en s'activant autour du feu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils virent Hope arriver vers eux, venant de la direction même où Lightning et Fang avaient disparu.

Lorsque le garçon arriva près d'eux, ils purent constater qu'il était très rouge et que ses yeux brillaient.

\- Vous... vous avez vu ? commença-t-il, bégayant un peu. Light et Fang là-bas….

\- Hope ! s'indigna Vanille. Tu es allé les espionner ? Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça ! Depuis le temps qu'elles...

Le garçon leva les mains pour interrompre la jeune fille.

\- Non, non ! se justifia-t-il avec véhémence. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je suis tombé sur elles par hasard et c'est là que j'ai vu...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demandèrent Sah et Snow d'une seule voix se faisant, pour la peine, foudroyer du regard par Vanille.

\- Elles... elles ….

Et soudain Hope éclata de rire.

\- Elles se battaient mais elles avaient échangé leurs armes. Light n'arrêtait pas de se donner des coups dans les jambes avec la lance, et Fang faisait de grands moulinets ridicules avec la gunblade. Vous auriez dû voir ça, je ne les avais jamais vues aussi empruntées !

Les trois paires d'yeux tournées vers lui reflètèrent toute la gamme d'émotions possibles entre l'incrédulité et la déception. Hope ne comprit pas le peu de succès de son anecdote.

\- Si, c'était drôle, je vous assure ! insista-t-il, vexé.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Lightning et Fang réapparurent enfin, essoufflées et échevelées.

\- Le dîner est prêt ! annonça sèchement Vanille, en fusillant Fang du regard.

Devant cet accueil glacial, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec incompréhension, mais n'en vinrent pas moins s'installer autour du feu avec les autres.

Fang regarda son assiette avec une moue dubitative. Sazh venait de lui servir sans délicatesse une portion minuscule. Elle se pencha vers Lightning et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Dis donc, demanda-t-elle, c'est moi, où ils font tous la gueule ce soir ?

Lightning haussa les épaules.

\- Peut être parce qu'on ne les a pas aidé à préparer le repas... supposa-t-elle.


	3. Créativité

Fang soupira pour la septième fois. C'était inhabituel, mais elle avait fini par tomber en queue du groupe, avec Vanille. Celle-ci pencha la tête et jeta à son amie un regard interrogateur.

\- Fang ? finit-elle par demander. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Fang soupira encore. Plus théâtralement cette fois.

\- C'est Light, n'est-ce pas ? devina Vanille avec un sourire malicieux.

La chasseuse hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle comprenne. Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi imperméable à toute tentative de rapprochement.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a très bien compris mais qu'elle veut éviter de te rejeter et de mettre en péril votre amitié et notre mission, suggéra Vanille, ça lui ressemblerait.

Fang fit une moue désapprobatrice. Ce n'était pas une hypothèse qui lui plaisait..

\- C'est exaspérant cette application qu'elle met à dissimuler la moindre émotion, grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de lui courir après si son trait de caractère prédominant t'exaspère, fit remarquer Vanille avec sagesse.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! C'est aussi ce qui rend le moindre de ses sourires aussi précieux ! s'échauffa Fang.

Son amie la regarda avec tendresse. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Fang préoccupée par autre chose que le besoin de la protéger. Ce n'était pas désagréable, et elle n'en était pas du tout jalouse. Presque pas. Enfin, beaucoup moins qu'elle n'en était heureuse.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de percer ses défenses, finit par dire la jeune fille en se tapotant les lèvres, songeuse.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai tout essayé !

Fang montra son poing, le pouce levé et commença à compter.

\- J'ai flirté ouvertement avec elle.

La nuit tombait sur leur premier jour sur Gran Pulse. Ils étaient rassemblés autour du feu dans lequel rôtissait une espèce de grande antilope que Fang avait ramenée un peu plus tôt. L'appétissante odeur qui flottait semblait vouloir signifier aux étrangers que Gran Pulse n'était pas l'enfer qu'ils s'imaginaient. Lorsque la bête fut cuite à point, la chasseuse entreprit de la découper avec adresse, enjoignant à ses compagnons de se servir au fur et à mesure. Pour finir, elle détacha de la carcasse un petit morceau de viande qui ne payait pas de mine et s'en servit avec quelques autres plus conséquents.

Fang alla s'asseoir à côté de Lightning, et piquant de son couteau le petit morceau, elle le posa sans cérémonie dans l'assiette de la jeune femme.

\- Tiens, goûte moi ça, Light, c'est le meilleur morceau ! dit-elle comme si c'était totalement naturel.

Lightning la regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Le meilleur morceau ? Pourquoi tu ne le donnes pas plutôt à...

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne voulant pas s'aventurer sur un terrain qui ne la regardait pas. Depuis leur rencontre, le comportement de la pulsienne ne cessait de la déconcerter. Tantôt sérieuse, tantôt moqueuse, tantôt attentionnée, tantôt sarcastique, elle se trouvait souvent désarmée face à elle. Et c'était évidemment quelque chose qu'elle supportait mal.

\- Allez, te fais pas prier, goûte ! C'est le morceau du chef, et tu l'as bien mérité, la pressa Fang d'un coup de coude.

Sans se départir de son air suspicieux, Lightning se coupa une tranche de ce fameux morceau pour ne pas la vexer et le mit dans sa bouche. Son visage s'éclaira aussitôt.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment délicieux ! dit-elle avec surprise. Merci Fang.

Et Lightning sourit. C'était la première fois que la chasseuse lui voyait cette expression naturelle et détendue. Elle se sentit rougir comme une écolière et son cœur rata quelques battements. Un moment il lui sembla que rien d'autre n'existait que ce sourire.

\- ...en un bout !

Mince, Light était en train de lui parler et elle n'avait rien entendu. Fang s'arracha de sa contemplation.

\- Hmmm, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Prends-en un bout ! répéta Lightning beaucoup moins aimablement, en lui agitant son assiette sous le nez.

La rougeur de Fang s'accentua, et elle détourna le visage, incapable de soutenir le regard de Lightning plus longtemps.

\- Non, non, marmonna-t-elle, c'est pour toi.

\- S'il te plaît, je peux goûter moi aussi ? demanda Hope, détournant l'attention de Lightning qui le servit volontier.

Le moment de complicité était passé. Fang secoua la tête, déçue.

\- C'est ce que tu appelles flirter ouvertement ? demanda Vanille incrédule. Tu te fiches de moi

Une oerban aurait compris le geste, se défendit Fang. Et c'était juste un exemple, il n'y a pas eu que ça ! Il y a aussi eu la fois où j'ai voulu prendre un bain avec elle aux sources de Sulyya, mais ça s'est plutôt mal fini. Enfin passons...

Vanille eut un grand sourire triomphant.

\- Ah ! J'étais sûre que tu avais tenté quelque chose ce soir-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Raconte-moi !

Fang secoua la tête négativement.

\- Absolument pas, un seul exemple est bien suffisant pour le premier point. Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ne regarde que moi...Et Lightning, évidemment.

Et ignorant la moue boudeuse de Vanille, elle étendit son index.

\- Deuxièmement, je partage le seul centre d'intérêt que nous lui connaissons, le combat. Et il me semble que je me débrouille pas mal, non ?

\- Et rappelle-toi la fois où je t'ai poussé sur elle ! ajouta Vanille fièrement en dépliant le majeur de Fang.

La chasseuse pouffa à ce souvenir.

\- C'est vrai, ça valait le coup rien que pour voir la tête qu'elle a fait.

Soudain le regard de Fang devint rêveur.

\- Et il y encore autre chose, dit-elle, sachant que Vanille allait bondir. Je l'ai prise par la main, et elle s'est laissée faire.

\- Non ! Je ne te crois pas !

Conduit par Sazh, le vaisseau filait à toute allure vers Gran Pulse. Même si ce n'était pas l'inconnu pour tous, aucun ne savait ce qui les y attendait. L'attaque brutale de Dahaka ne leur laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Le Fal'cie n'appréciait probablement pas l'arrivée d'intrus sur son territoire. A son premier passage, il rasa le vaisseau, comme un avertissement. Le second fut plus violent. D'un coup de queue, il fit voler en éclat le cockpit de l'engin. Happés par l'appel d'air, Vanille et Hope furent éjectés dans le vide devant les yeux horrifiés de leur compagnons.

Fang n'hésita pas, pour sauver Vanille elle était capable de n'importe quoi. En l'occurence de se jeter dans le vide. Et visiblement elle n'était pas la seule susceptible d'une telle folie. Lightning sauta elle aussi, quelques secondes à sa suite. Elle avait déjà échoué à protéger Serah, elle ne laisserait rien arriver à Hope.

Fang regarda par dessus son épaule et sourit de la voir derrière elle, le même air déterminé sur le visage.

"Light !" appella-t-elle. Et elle lança la pierre de Bahamut dans les airs. Avec cette compréhension muette que la chasseuse appréciait tant, la jeune femme tira dans la pierre, invoquant le dragon. Pour diriger sa chute, Fang écarta bras et jambes pour freiner sa descente et remonter au niveau de son eidolon. Ce faisant, elle attrapa la main de Lightning, et toutes deux parvinrent à se réceptionner sur le dos de Bahamut. Fang lança le dragon en piqué pour rattraper Vanille et Hope dans leur chute.

"Plus vite !" cria Lightning.

D'une manœuvre agile, en dépit de sa taille, Bahamut dépassa les deux jeunes gens, et se redressa pour les recevoir sur son dos. Ne restaient plus qu'à récupérer Snow et Sazh, encore dans le vaisseau.

Lorsqu'enfin tous furent en sécurité, perchés sur Bahamut, la tension retomba.

"Fiouuu, c'était moins une !" commenta Snow sans donner l'impression une seule seconde de s'être inquiété de la situation.

Fang réalisa alors qu'elle avait gardé sa main autour de celle de Lightning, qui était elle-même crispée sur les larges écailles de leur monture. Son premier mouvement fut de la retirer mais elle songea soudain qu'il serait bien plus amusant d'observer la réaction de Lightning lorsqu'elle s'en apercevrait.

"Hé Light, demanda soudain la pulsienne. Tu t'es jetée dans le vide juste derrière moi, sans t'être vraiment laissée le temps de réfléchir. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu commences à me faire un peu confiance ?"

Un instant la jeune femme sembla prise au dépourvu, mais elle fronça les sourcils, chassant rapidement son trouble.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? La solution était évidente, même Snow y a pensé." dit-elle, voulant accompagner ses paroles d'un geste de dérision.

Mais sa main droite était bloquée. Prisonnière dans un étau ; chaleureux et bienveillant, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais un étau tout de même. Lightning tenta de se dégager discrètement, en vain. Comment diable Fang pouvait-elle déployer une force aussi disproportionnée, sans rien en laisser paraître ?

Un doute la prit. Faisait-elle exprès pour l'agacer, ou n'était-ce qu'un réflexe protecteur ? Encore cette incertitude ! Elle détestait ça.

Mais Fang semblait considérer leur conversation comme terminée et elle était absorbée dans la contemplation du panorama qui défilait sous eux.

"Fang..." commença Lightning, mal à l'aise.

La pulsienne se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'excitation et ses mèches brunes voletaient follement autour de son visage.

"Oui, le paysage est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle en souriant.

Lightning fut frappée de son expression, et une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au visage. Surtout lorsqu'elle se rendit compte avec horreur que la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était qu'elle avait autre chose de magnifique sous les yeux. Elle déglutit péniblement.

"Fang", parvint-elle à répéter, plus sévèrement. "Tu m'écrases les doigts. Je suis capable de me tenir toute seule, figure-toi."

\- Oh ! Et tout ça sous notre nez sans qu'on se doute de quoi que ce soit ! s'écria Vanille en battant des mains. J'approuve totalement ! Ensuite ?

Fang plissa le front, cette fois-ci, plus rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Ah si ! s'exclama soudain Vanille en s'accrochant au bras de sa sœur adoptive. N'oublie pas la fois où tu as failli la violer dans son sommeil.

Les oreilles de Fang devinrent écarlates.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais faire !

Et pour la peine, Vanille récolta un léger coup de poing sur le crâne. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son investigation.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle.

Fang secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en s'assombrissant. Peut-être avais-tu raison après tout. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Nous savons toi comme moi qu'avec une Tâche sur les bras, il est ridicule de se projeter dans l'avenir ou d'envisager quoi que ce soit de... futile.

Elle prononça ce dernier mot avec effort. Les yeux de Vanille se remplirent de larmes.

\- Fang..., murmura-t-elle, attristée.

Un peu plus loin, en tête du groupe, Lightning était secoué d'une crise d'éternuements qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Elle se retourna et scruta la colonne étirée formée par ses compagnons d'un air soupçonneux. Visiblement, ça devait sacrément casser du sucre sur son dos là-bas derrière. Lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Fang, ses mâchoires se crispèrent involontairement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Light ? demanda Sazh, attentionné. Tu as chopé quelque chose ou quoi ? Un virus pulsien ?

\- Ce serait bien possible... répondit Lightning sombrement.


	4. Désorientation

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Light ? demanda Sazh, attentionné. Tu as chopé quelque chose ou quoi ? Un virus pulsien ?

\- Ce serait bien possible... répondit Lightning sombrement.

Sazh laissa couler quelques minutes, épiant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas disposée à poursuivre la conversation, il finit par dire :

\- Alors ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas parler de ce qui te tracasse ?

Lightning haussa les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tout le monde sait très bien de quoi il s'agit et c'est le même fardeau pour tout le monde.

Sazh secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle, dit-il.

Lightning étrécit les yeux. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier la direction que prenait la conversation.

\- De quoi alors ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, comptant sur son aura d'intimidation pour que les choses en restent là.

Mais Sazh tenait à avoir cette discussion, et décida d'être direct.

\- De Fang, dit-il.

L'attaque porta merveilleusement bien. Les yeux de Lightning s'élargirent alors qu'elle tentait de maintenir son habituelle expression fermée qui lui servait de défense.

\- Fang ? finit-elle par dire lorsqu'elle fut sûre que sa voix ne tremblerait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que j'ai un problème avec Fang ?

\- C'est évident, je pense que tout le monde s'en est aperçu, répondit Sazh joyeusement, prenant grand plaisir à ce petit jeu. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chamailler.

Lightning croisa les bras et détourna brièvement la tête.

\- C'est plutôt elle qui a un problème avec moi, finit-elle par dire, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu crois ? l'encouragea sobrement le pilote.

Il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Lightning lui réponde, il était décidé à rester discret, estimant que c'était la meilleure technique pour la pousser à se confier.

\- C'est évident ! Elle n'arrête pas de me chercher ! On dirait que ça l'amuse de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

\- C'est sa façon d'être, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.

Lightning secoua la tête.

\- Absolument pas. Est-ce que tu te souviens d'une altercation aussi violente avec l'un d'entre vous que celle que nous avons eu dans l'arche ? demanda-t-elle.

Sazh se gratta la tête avec embarras, il était obligé d'acquiescer.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, reconnut-il, j'ai même cru que vous alliez vous battre.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Lightning. Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi têtu que cette femme.

Sazh souleva un sourcil avec amusement mais préféra garder le silence, étant finalement assez attaché à son intégrité physique.

Tous deux avaient la même scène en tête et en y repensant, Lightning n'en était pas vraiment fière.

Cela faisait presque une journée entière qu'ils erraient dans la Cinquième Arche. La sensation qu'ils n'allaient jamais en sortir commençait à miner le moral de tout le monde. Tout comme les attaques incessantes des monstres sortis de nulle part.

D'un coup de poing magistral, Snow venait d'achever le dernier chevalier. Le robot s'écroula dans une averse de cliquètements métalliques. Dans les restes de la mécanique, un module attira l'œil exercé de Sazh.

\- Regardez, dit-il en s'accroupissant, c'est une mini-moteur, c'est une pièce rare !

Lightning vint regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Parfait, déclara-t-elle. Récupère-le et donne-le à Hope, il va en avoir besoin pour améliorer son arme.

Lorsque le pilote se releva, l'objet entre les mains, pour le tendre au jeune garçon, une lance vint s'interposer entre eux.

\- Pas si vite, coupa Fang visiblement agacée. Pourquoi Hope ? Vanille aussi doit améliorer son arme.

Lightning avait déjà commencé à avancer dans le tunnel. En entendant les éclats de voix, elle revint sur ses pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Il se passe que Vanille aussi aurait besoin de ce truc pour son arme, répondit Fang sur le même ton.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui semblait parfois mener un groupe d'enfants de dix ans.

\- Et bien le prochain qu'on trouvera sera pour elle. Allez, en route.

La jeune femme estimait déjà avoir fait preuve d'une patience angélique, mais Fang était suffisamment remontée pour chercher l'affrontement. Et l'avantage avec Lightning, c'était qu'il n'était nul besoin de chercher longtemps.

\- Évidemment, la décision d'armer en premier les vipères de Cocoon, c'est totalement innocent de ta part, je suppose ? persifla la chasseuse.

Cette fois-ci, c'en fut trop pour Lightning. Ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs et elle marcha sur Fang, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu trouves mes décisions partiales ? Ouvre les yeux un peu, tu as vu l'arme de Hope ? Hello, c'est un ~boomerang~ ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il a besoin d'être amélioré pour servir enfin à quelque chose ? Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il avait des bras comme des allumettes ?

\- Euh... Light..., tenta faiblement de protester le pauvre Hope sans que sa voix n'atteigne le niveau sonore nécessaire.

Il passa totalement inaperçu. Fang, les poings serrés, avança d'un pas encore vers Lightning, la toisant de toute sa taille.

\- Et la canne à pêche de Vanille, c'est une arme de compétition peut-être ?

Vanille tapa du pied avec un cri d'indignation.

\- Fang ! Ça suffit maintenant ! S'écria-t-elle.

Et, la seule parmi tous les spectateurs à oser s'interposer, elle avança et attrapa le bras de Fang.

Les deux femmes se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, les yeux flamboyants, les mains comme irrésistiblement attirées par la poignée de leur arme.

Fang finit par accepter de se laisser entraîner en arrière.

Alors que la tension retombait lentement, Lightning, le visage contracté, dit encore :

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour prendre les décisions. Et lorsqu'elles sont difficiles, vous êtes bien content que ce ne soit pas vous. Alors ne discutez pas la moindre broutille comme si votre vie en dépendait.

Fang allait répliquer, mais elle perçut soudain la tristesse cachée derrière ses paroles dures et en fut déstabilisée. Elle se contenta donc de grommeler pour faire bonne mesure.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez toutes les deux l'âme d'un leader, finit par dire Sazh pour ne pas laisser la conversation retomber. C'est normal que vous vous affrontiez de temps en temps.

Lightning se mordit les lèvres pensivement :

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, grogna-t-elle. On dirait qu'elle veut toujours montrer qu'elle est meilleure que moi. Tu te rappelles de notre premier béhémot ? Elle nous a tous mis en danger en faisant le spectacle. On a dû la protéger pendant qu'elle prenait des risques inconsidérés pour montrer ce qu'elle savait faire, comme si c'était une compétition.

Sazh cacha son sourire dans sa main.

\- Je me souviens, dit-il, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris ce jour-là, mais ça faisait très parade nuptiale.

L'expression employée par Sazh troubla Lightning. Ses yeux devinrent étrangement fixes. Le pilote s'engageait sur un terrain qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Une parade nuptiale, ce serait idiot, dit-elle finalement. Elle et Vanille se connaissent depuis longtemps, c'est inutile. En plus Vanille était furieuse contre elle d'avoir dû passer son temps à la soigner.

\- Évidemment. Sauf si ce n'était pas Vanille que Fang cherchait à impressionner, coupa Sazh qui commençait à perdre patience devant l'entêtement de Lightning à ne rien comprendre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, passant mentalement en revue les membres du groupe. A moins que Fang n'ait de fétichismes spéciaux, Hope était trop jeune, Sazh trop vieux, et Snow trop crétin. A cet instant, une scène qui s'était déroulée quelques jours plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, suivie d'une cohorte de petites anecdotes et toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent enfin en place. Lightning s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Spectacle assez intéressant pour Sazh qui ne put refréner un immense sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche mais remarqua le changement instantané d'expression de la jeune femme et son regard soudain meurtrier. Il ferma la bouche.

\- Ajoute un seul mot et tu peux dire adieu à tes genoux, dit-elle froidement.

Sazh hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe de compréhension mais on pouvait lire le triomphe dans ses yeux. Il ralentit son allure pour retrouver Snow et Hope qui marchaient derrière lui lui, laissant Lightning à ses pensées, seule en tête de colonne.

La jeune femme ne put empêcher son esprit de dériver deux jours en arrière.

La nuit était déjà un peu avancée. Ils avaient établi leur campement devant les sources de Sulyya. Lightning s'agita sous sa couverture et finit par s'asseoir. Impossible de s'endormir, à peine fermait-elle les yeux que derrière ses paupières apparaissait sa marque de l'Cie, pulsant, son œil rouge grand ouvert.

Tout était calme dans le camp. Vanille qui avait enfin obtenu de pouvoir faire un tour de garde, chantonnait à voix basse, installée contre un gros rocher. Lorsqu'elle vit Lightning s'approcher d'elle, elle sourit.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Soudain son expression devint inquiète.

\- Tu ne viens pas me remplacer au moins ? Je viens juste de commencer, je te promets que je ne m'endormirais pas !

\- Tant qu'à rester éveillée, c'est effectivement ce que je pensais faire, confirma Lightning, amusée de sa réaction excessive.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, l'interrompit Vanille en lui brandissant un index espiègle sous le nez. Tu sais où nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vu les sources hier soir ? Tu devrais aller y prendre un bain, ça te détendrait. L'eau y est fa-bu-leuse ! Les garçons y sont allés hier soir pendant que tu patrouillais, ils étaient ravis !

Lightning fit une moue dubitative. L'idée était très tentante après avoir crapahuté aussi longtemps avec pour seule salle de bain des ruisseaux glacés de cinq centimètres de fond.

\- Et toi ? demanda Lightning.

\- J'irais quand ce sera le tour de garde de Fang, répondit Vanille avec insouciance. C'est pour ça que tu devrais profiter que je veille pour te baigner. Et si un des garçons menace de s'approcher, BAM ! Je n'hésiterais pas à balancer un sort de Mort !

Lightning ne put retenir un sourire en imaginant la scène.

\- Je te remercie, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais c'est une bonne idée, je vais y aller.

Lorsque la jeune femme se fut éloignée, Vanille reprit sa chanson, mais les paroles ressemblaient maintenant à quelque chose comme

~ Light a souri ! ~ C'est grâce à qui ? C'est grâce à moi ! ~ Et qui sera bien dégoûtée ? C'est Fang ! ~

Dès que Lightning pénétra dans l'enceinte des sources de Sulyya, elle fut frappée de la sérénité qui s'en dégageait. La lueur de la lune caressait doucement les rochers et faisaient étinceler l'eau dans les bassins. La mousse phosphorescente qui envahissait tout contribuait à rendre l'ambiance presque féerique. La jeune femme inspecta rapidement la zone pour s'assurer qu'elle était sûre.

Après avoir choisis soigneusement le coin propice, elle quitta ses bottes pour tester l'eau cristalline de la pointe de son orteil. Elle était délicieusement tiède. Ceinture, épaulette, cape, veste, pull et jupe allèrent promptement rejoindre ses bottes sur les rochers. Lightning s'immergea entièrement avec un soupir de bonheur.

Elle nagea un peu dans l'eau cristalline pour délasser ses membres fatigués puis s'installa contre les rochers, les yeux mi-clos. La sensation de bien-être que lui procurait l'eau caressant son corps lui fit tout oublier, oublier tout ce qui n'était pas cet instant précis. Pendant un moment magique, Lightning fut parfaitement sereine, tous ses tourments comme évaporés.

Mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Des bruits de pas retentissant sous les voûtes de roches l'arrachèrent en sursaut à son paisible cocon. Sans hésiter, sa main agrippa la poignée de sa gunblade qu'elle avait laissée à portée sur le bord du bassin, prête à l'emploi. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir, même si la pensée l'effleura l'espace d'une seconde lorsqu'elle aperçut la source du bruit. Elle n'aurait pas été plus horrifiée si une armée de Cieth était brusquement apparue au milieu des sources.

Fang ! Bon sang, je vais la tuer ! songea-t-elle en reconnaissant la silhouette de la pulsienne qui s'avançait. Lightning s'enfonça sans bruit dans l'eau, espérant passer inaperçue entre les rochers. Mais rien n'échappait à la chasseuse, surtout pas une tache rose dérivant dans un bassin d'eau claire.

\- Ohé, Sunshine ! On dirait que les grands esprits se rencontrent !s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en s'arrêtant sur la berge à quelques mètres de Lightning. Elle avait du mal à croire en sa chance, tomber sur l'objet de son affection en pleine nuit, toute nue et sans défense, ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait. Enfin, sans défense, tout était relatif, il s'agissait tout de même de Lightning.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda celle-ci d'une voix tellement glaciale que n'importe qui d'autre aurait aussitôt tourné les talons. Mais pas Fang.

\- La même chose que toi ! Je voulais profiter de ce que tout le monde dorme pour me baigner, dit-elle en posant sa lance à côté des affaires de Lightning.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Fang commença à défaire son sari. Les yeux de Lightning s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, Fang n'était pas en train de faire ce qu'elle croyait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas en train de transformer son moment de détente en cauchemar ?

Le sari de Fang tomba à ses pieds et la jeune femme dans l'eau ne put retenir une protestation.

\- Mais enfin Fang, tu n'as donc aucune pudeur ? ! s'écria-t-elle alors même que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps bronzé de Fang, éclaboussé par la lumière de la lune.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil.

\- M'est avis que c'est plutôt toi qui en a trop, Light, on est toutes faites pareil. Et si ça te dérange tant que ça, je ne t'empêche pas de te retourner.

Elle n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que Lightning lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Enfoncée dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, la jeune femme frémissait de rage. Elle s'en voulait à elle-même de ne pas pouvoir contrôler le tourbillon d'émotions que Fang causait, elle en voulait à Fang de les provoquer délibérément. Et par dessus tout, elle se sentait piégée. Si elle sortait de l'eau maintenant, c'était s'exposer au regard et aux remarques de la brune. Et pourquoi lui abandonnerait-elle la place ? Oh, et c'était sans compter le « on est toutes faites pareil ». Vraiment ? Cela n'avait pas été son impression de ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir de l'anatomie de Fang qui semblait plutôt mieux pourvue qu'elle à certains niveaux.

Pendant ce temps, Fang était rentrée dans l'eau. Son but initial était effectivement de se baigner, mais voir Lightning aussi résolue à l'ignorer était un challenge qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer. Elle marcha doucement vers elle. En cet endroit, l'eau dépassait à peine son nombril.

\- Tu as l'air tendue Sunshine, tu veux un massage ? dit-elle sur le ton le plus naturel possible, à quelques centimètres dans le dos de sa victime.

Le résultat dépassa ses espérances. Lightning fit un bond incontrôlé et se retourna violemment. D'un geste vif, elle lui attrapa le bras. Ce faisant, elle fut bien obligée de se dresser hors de l'eau. Fang fit un pas en arrière, hypnotisée à la vue de l'eau ruisselant sur les épaules et la poitrine de porcelaine de Lightning. Et toujours cette maudite lune qui nimbait tout d'une aura de grâce et de mystère. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder.

\- Fang. Je veux que tu arrêtes. Arrête de te moquer de moi, arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien. Arrête de te comporter comme si on était les meilleures amies du monde !

La voix de la jeune femme vibrait de colère et sa poigne broyait l'avant-bras de la pulsienne. Mais soudain, inexplicablement, son visage se tordit de douleur, elle lâcha Fang pour empoigner son mollet à deux mains, et se faisant, perdit l'équilibre en avant.

Fang la reçut entre ses bras, contre sa poitrine. Brusque et enivrant, le contact embruma brièvement son esprit, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

\- Tchh Light, une crampe ? Tu vois ce qui arrive à force d'être tendue en permanence, dit-elle gentiment réprobatrice.

-Lâche-moi, siffla Lightning entre ses dents.

Fang secoua la tête et entreprit de sortir le sergent de l'eau.

-Oui, bien sûr, je vais te laisser là, en train de te tordre de douleur et de boire la tasse en même temps. Ça pourrait être marrant à voir remarque, et c'est sûrement que ferait quelqu'un qui n'est pas un ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Lightning était bien trop obnubilée par la douleur fulgurante qui lui contractait la jambe pour continuer à se comporter de façon puérile. Elle se laissa donc faire ; après tout, les mains de Fang sur son dos et sa taille étaient douces et attentionnées. La pulsienne la tira sur la berge.

Prenant appui sur Fang sans même réaliser, Lightning appuya de tout son poids sur sa jambe pour faire disparaître la crampe. Celle-ci était particulièrement mauvaise, il faut croire que l'état de tension dans lequel elle s'était elle-même mise était largement exagéré. Ce n'était pas courant mais la jeune femme se sentit soudain honteuse.

Voyant sa respiration se calmer peu à peu en même temps que la douleur, Fang la fit asseoir et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle entreprit de lui masser le mollet avec application. La pulsienne tentait désespérément de garder son esprit fermé à tout ce qui n'était pas sa tâche, sinon Lightning aurait cette fois vraiment, vraiment des raisons d'être en colère. Jamais elle n'avait rêvé d'une telle proximité et d'une telle intimité, mais dans ces circonstances, c'était une véritable torture.

Pendant ce temps, le cerveau de Lightning suivait exactement le cheminement inverse. Peu à peu libéré des messages de douleurs envahissants, il recommençait à enregistrer les stimuli extérieurs. Comme les doigts frais de Fang sur sa jambe, ou l'effleurement de ses cheveux contre sa cuisse.

Et soudain ce fut trop. La jeune femme se leva brusquement.

\- Ça... ça ira, marmonna-t-elle en tournant le dos à Fang, la conscience aiguë de leur nudité finalement revenue.

Fang se releva sans un mot et récupéra ses vêtements qu'elle remit, malgré son corps mouillé.

\- C'est vrai, finit-elle par dire, j'oubliais que ma présence t'était insupportable. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse.

Une vague de culpabilité submergea Lightning qui n'avait pas bougé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Attends, Fang..., appela-t-elle en se retournant, au prix d'un énorme effort sur elle-même.

Mais la chasseuse s'éloignait, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Il fallait que cela lui serve de leçon. C'était trop facile de blesser systématiquement son entourage pour éviter d'être blessé soi-même. Mais sitôt Fang disparue, la Lightning habituelle reprit vite le dessus. Et ce fut le soldat froid et inflexible qui retourna au campement cinq minutes plus tard.

Lightning secoua la tête, troublée. Pourquoi, pourquoi lorsqu'elle repensait à la scène, c'était l'odeur de la peau de Fang son souvenir le plus vivace ? Ce n'était pas ça qui allait aider ses pommettes encore écarlate, à reprendre une couleur normale.

La jeune femme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Finalement, c'est peut-être bien moi qui ait un problème avec elle, murmura-t-elle.


	5. Choc Brûlant

Accoudée à la rambarde sur le toit de l'orphelinat, Lightning fouillait des yeux la nuit qui recouvrait Oerba. L'aspect du village était saisissant. La poussière de cristal scintillante qui recouvrait tout lui donnait plus l'air figé dans le temps que réellement abandonné. Elle avait vu le choc que sa découverte avait fait à Vanille et à Fang. Même en s'attendant à une telle désolation, il leur avait fallu un moment pour l'accepter. Les deux femmes s'étaient éloignées du reste du groupe. Fang avait dû consoler Vanille qui sanglotait dans ses bras. Personne d'autre du reste du groupe ne pouvait seulement imaginer l'immensité de leur peine.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignirent leurs compagnons un peu plus tard, tous remarquèrent les yeux rougis de Vanille, malgré le sourire brave qu'elle affichait. Et même Fang, l'invincible Fang, n'arborait pas la même assurance qu'à l'accoutumée. Dans son regard, dans son sourire, Lightning percevait comme une ombre floue et distante.

La jeune femme soupira. Oerba était leur but depuis leur arrivée sur Gran Pulse, sans vraiment de raisons. Même si, pour l'instant, ils n'y avaient rien trouvé, elle sentait que l'heure du dénouement approchait et elle découvrait avec étonnement qu'une part d'elle-même le regrettait. C'était comme une impression d'inachevé, d'opportunité perdue à jamais.

Lightning se mordit les lèvres. Serah, elle devait penser à Serah avant tout. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier de fer qui retournait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. C'était l'heure de réveiller Fang pour son tour de garde.

Les L'Cie s'étaient éparpillés sur les restes de lits des dortoirs de l'orphelinat, et même s'ils n'en subsistait que le cadre métallique, il s'agissait d'un luxe dont ils n'avaient pas profité depuis bien trop longtemps. Aussi dormaient-ils tous d'un profond sommeil.

Lightning s'approcha du lit de Fang. La jeune femme était étalée sur le dos, dormant avec la même retenue qu'elle avait en mode éveillé. Sa respiration était tranquille et Lightning ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, hésitant à interrompre ce moment de quiétude. Ce tour de garde risquait d'être très mélancolique pour elle. Fang était une protectrice, tout comme Lightning, mais là, dans son sommeil, elle donnait l'impression de bien vouloir se laisser protéger. Et c'était ce que faisait Lightning en retardant le moment de la réveiller, ce qui lui permettait, en bonus, de profiter du spectacle.

Si la jeune femme avait fini par admettre son attirance pour la pulsienne, elle n'en était pas pour autant décidée à passer à l'action. L'heure n'était pas aux futilités, elle aurait eu l'impression de trahir Serah, de trahir tout Cocoon... Pourtant ses doigts étaient attirés comme des aimants par les mèches noires rebelles, par les courbes gracieuses des joues de la femme endormie.

Soudain, Fang bougea légèrement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, formulant des mots inaudibles. Intriguée, Lightning se pencha en avant et rapprocha son visage pour tenter d'entendre. Malheureusement, ce fut le moment que choisit Fang pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit le visage de Lightning tout près du sien et eut un sourire béat.

\- Ah, celui-ci c'est mon préféré, murmura-t-elle.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle referma ses bras autour de la taille de Lightning avant que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de reculer.

\- Euh... Fang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla la jeune femme soudain alarmée de ne plus être maîtresse de la situation.

\- Devine, Sunshine, répondit Fang.

Et elle attira le corps de Lightning sur le sien avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec tendresse. Le soldat faillit s'étouffer de stupeur. Son visage s'enflamma instantanément, et il ne fut pas le seul, au vu du millier de décharges électriques que lui envoya son corps au contact des courbes de Fang. Quand l'étreinte de celle-ci devint plus passionnée, Lightning paniqua. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi ! Prenant appui sur le lit, la jeune femme s'arc-bouta avec force contre les bras qui la serraient et parvint à se libérer.

Lightning recula de quelques pas, la tête lui tournait un peu et elle ne parvint pas tout de suite à retrouver ses mots.

Fang sourit et se leva à son tour, uniquement vêtue d'un short et d'une brassière noirs.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux rendre les choses un peu plus difficile, cette fois-ci ? dit-elle.

\- « Cette fois-ci » ? s'étrangla Lightning qui jugea plus sûr de continuer de reculer pas à pas. Tu divagues ou quoi ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance si tu résistes, c'est un rêve qui me plaît aussi, continua Fang comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, avançant vers Lightning tel un prédateur.

Mais surprise, la jeune femme arrêta soudain de reculer.

\- Tu penses que tu es en train de rêver ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

Fang fit une moue agacée, elle n'aimait pas trop que ses rêves commencent à raisonner avec elle.

\- Après cinq cent ans passés sous forme de cristal, je te garantis que je suis une spécialiste des rêves, Sunshine. Et te trouver sur mon lit, magnifique, comme d'habitude, et presque vautrée sur moi, ça... je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas la réalité.

Et soudain, quelque chose changea en Lightning. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle commençait à trouver la situation excitante. C'était elle qui avait les cartes en main, cette fois.

\- Alors, dis-moi Fang, dans combien de tes rêves est-ce que les choses se sont passées ainsi ?

Et avançant vers la pulsienne, elle la poussa légèrement en arrière. Surprise, celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et recula.

\- Light ? Qu'est-ce que...

Le sourire de Lightning s'élargit, elle appréciait l'inversion des rôles et entendre la voix soudain incertaine de Fang la fit jubiler.

\- Hein, dis-moi, répéta-t-elle et d'un nouvelle poussée, elle fit basculer Fang en arrière sur son lit.

Celle-ci, les yeux écarquillés, regarda Lightning avancer sur elle de sa démarche féline puis grimper à son tour sur le lit à quatre pattes. Le soldat avait agit par instinct jusqu'à présent, sans réfléchir, maintenant son manque d'expérience la fit hésiter. Elle contempla un instant sa proie sous elle, ses magnifiques yeux verts qui la fixaient avec intensité. Lightning prenait son temps, savourant l'anticipation et la montée du désir.

Fang, le souffle court, n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui arrivait, son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. C'était sûr qu'aucun de ses rêves n'avait jamais tourné de cette manière. La main brûlante de Lightning chassa quelques unes des ses mèches de jais avant de se poser sur sa joue. Enfin, elle se pencha sur elle et happa ses lèvres presque maladroitement. Fang lui rendit avidement son baiser, ses mains se refermèrent sur la taille de la jeune femme qui la dominait. La pulsienne se cambra pour augmenter le contact entre elles et pressa sa partenaire contre son corps, tandis que ses mains partaient à l'aventure sous son pull. Lightning laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé contre les lèvres de Fang. Celle-ci, sans rompre leur baiser, fit basculer le soldat sur le côté. Lightning s'enhardit, laissant ses mains quitter le visage de son amie pour glisser jusqu'à sa poitrine, à peine protégée par sa brassière. Ce fut au tour de Fang de gémir, abandonnant finalement les lèvres de Lightning, à bout de souffle. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, au milieu de ses mèches roses.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Ça, c'est à toi de choisir, répondit doucement Lightning sans cesser de laisser courir ses mains sur la peau bronzée de la pulsienne.

\- Je n'aimerais pas du tout avoir à me réveiller maintenant. J'opte pour la version « déjà réveillée ».

\- Alors arrête de parler et profites. Ce sera notre unique nuit, souffla Lightning.

Fang ignora le pessimisme de ses paroles. Elle attrapa Lightning par la taille et la fit basculer sous elle.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais te montrer qui est Oerba Yun Fang ! répondit celle-ci avec un sourire prédateur.

***

La lueur de l'aube tombant sur son visage éveilla Lightning. Elle était bien, mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Des bras tendres l'enserraient et des restes de l'euphorie de la nuit flottaient encore à la surface de sa conscience. Pourtant sa première pensée fut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être encore là.

Ce qui lui fut confirmé par un bâillement sonore venant de l'autre côté du dortoir. Les autres se réveillaient.

Lightning se laissa doucement rouler hors du lit. Elle ramassa ses vêtements épars et quitta la pièce, pliée en deux pour échapper à d'éventuels regards.

\- Ouah, j'ai bien dormi, commenta Snow en s'étirant.

Après une seconde de réflexion, il ajouta :

\- Ce n'est pas normal d'ailleurs. Fang, tu devais pas me réveiller pour monter la garde ?

Encore à moitié endormie et venant juste de se rendre compte de la disparition de Lightning, Fang grogna. Il y avait de meilleures façons de commencer la journée.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, j'ai essayé de te réveiller dix fois, impossible. Tu ronflais comme un ours, j'ai fini par m'endormir pendant TON tour de veille.

Le grand blond rougit de gêne.

\- Je suis désolé, je comprends pas. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Serah m'a déjà dit que j'avais le sommeil lourd, mais à ce point...

Ce fut cet instant que Lightning choisit pour faire son entrée dans le dortoir, habillée et prête au départ, toute trace de la nuit effacée.

\- Et comment Serah serait-elle au courant de ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix si glaciale que l'air ambiant sembla se solidifier un instant.

Ignorant les balbutiements de Snow, elle enchaîna.

\- Nous allons déjeuner rapidement, puis nous partons, rassemblez vos affaires.

Et pendant que tous s'affairaient, Fang avait encore du mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle sentait encore les caresses et les baisers de Lightning sur sa peau. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'avait vu aussi passionnée, elle en était sûre. Elle en avait eu l'exclusivité et c'est un trésor qu'elle voulait garder précieusement. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Ce point-là avait déjà été réglé cette nuit, non ?

Inconsciemment, elle cherchait le regard de Lightning. Plusieurs fois, celle-ci vint lui parler naturellement, la regardant franchement dans les yeux, et esquissant même parfois un sourire. Fang comprit que la jeune femme ne regrettait rien, qu'elle assumait totalement ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles. Tout en réconfortant la pulsienne, cela ne fit que lui que lui donner envie de plus. Comment le lui reprocher ?

Fang devait trouver un moyen d'éclaircir leur horizon, que leur choix ne soit pas limité à se transformer en Cieth ou en statue de cristal. Jamais cette question ne l'avait autant obnubilée. Maudits Fal'cie ! Elle se tritura le cerveau à s'en donner le vertige, entendant à peine Vanille qui s'inquiétait de la voir ainsi absente.

Mais évidemment, rien ne vint, rien de plus que des bouts d'idées cent fois examinées par le passé. Et ils quittaient Oerba... Fang sentait confusément qu'une fois partis, leur destin serait scellé.

Lightning regarda sa petite troupe quitter la ville, un poids dans la poitrine. Elle aussi sentait que le dénouement était proche. Mais elle ne devait penser qu'à Serah, elle était tout ce qui importait. Elle pressa le pas pour reprendre la tête de la petite colonne. Lorsqu'elle passa au niveau de Fang, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer. Fang fit un écart opportun qui fit se frôler leurs épaules et avant que Lightning n'ait le temps de s'éloigner, elle lui prit vivement la main. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, tentant de faire passer dans ce bref contact l'intensité de leurs émotions. Lightning lui pressa la main, puis la lâcha, s'éloignant déjà.

Alors qu'une sensation de perte irréparable s'abattait sur Fang, Lightning se retourna, le visage résolu.

\- Ensemble ! lança-t-elle à ses compagnons, ensemble, nous y arriverons !

Et pendant que les autres criaient leur approbation, Fang clama à son tour : « Ensemble ! » et ajouta à mi-voix, les yeux braqués sur Lightning « Toi et moi. »

Qu'importe, dans 10 ans, 100 ans ou 1000 ans, leur temps viendrait, elle devait le croire.


End file.
